Electrosurgery is becoming a more popular surgical procedure, and as its popularity increases a greater number of accessories are becoming available and are being used by surgeons conducting increasing numbers of medical, dental, and veterinarian procedures. Surgical carts for housing electrosurgical instruments as well as certain accessories are available but most are modifications of surgical carts originally designed for other purposes and are not always the most convenient nor the most functional specifically to assist surgeons conducting electrosurgical procedures. Thus, a need exists in the art for a surgical cart specifically adapted to provide a chairside or table side location not only for an electrosurgical instrument but also for the accessories most frequently used during such procedures.